everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz: The Musical
Oz: The Musical is the 5th special of School of Fairytales Transcript "Theme Song" Rocky: What're you gonna do? Alex: I'm going to Oz to stop them. Owen: We'll go w/. Alex: No! I have to deal w/ Amanda myself, she is my sister after all. Rocky: Just be careful. Alex: You know I will. Owen: Good luck. "Alex & Ruby walk out the school" Alex: So how do we get there? Ruby: W/ my ruby red slippers. Alex: How 'bout my way. Ruby: What's your way? "Alex casts a spell transporting the 2" Ruby: Welcome to Oz. Alex: Wow. Scarecrow: Hello, you must be Alex. Alex: Yeah. Tinman: We're so glad you came. Lion: You can finally stop Wendy. Alex: Who are you? Ruby: These are my friends, Sarah Scarecrow, Tina Tinman & Linda Lion. Alex: So they're gonna help us? Ruby: Oh no, you're doing this on your own. Alex: Say what? Sarah: We're too scared to stop them. Tina: Yeah, you have to do it yourself. Linda: I'm sure you'll do fine. Alex: I feel so loved. Ruby: Go on now. "Alex sets off to Emerald City" Alex: Hopefully I can stop my sister before she causes any real damage. If only I had some help. No, no help, you can do this on your own. Looking up at a sunny sky, So shiny and blue and there's a butterfly Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign? It's gonna be a fantastic day Such marvelousness it's gonna bring Got a pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing And I'm ready to take on anything Hooray! Some super fun surprise around each corner Just riding on a rainbow, I'm gonna be okay Hey! I'm not giving up today There's nothing getting in my way And if you knock-knock me over I will get back up again Oh If something goes a little wrong Well, you can go ahead and bring it on 'Cause if you knock-knock me over, I will get back up again Oh, oh, oh, get back up again What if it's all a big mistake? What if it's more than I can take? No, I can't think that way 'Cause I know that I'm really-really-really gonna be okay Hey! I'm not giving up today There's nothing getting in my way And if you knock-knock me over I will get back up again Oh If something goes a little wrong Well, you can go ahead and bring it on 'Cause if you knock-knock me over I will get back up again Get up, get up, get up Get back up again Get up, get up, get up Get back up again Alex: That was weird, never doing that again. "Amanda was spying on Al through the crystal ball" Amanda: Finally, the moment I was hoping would come The moment she would realize she chose the wrong one There isn't any curse I could cast to match this feeling The pain I knew when grammy turned her back on my heart At last will be Alex's when his life falls apart Suddenly the future's looking more appealing Once I was filled with rage Now I'll enjoy the ride It's so electrifying Watching all his dreams denied Oh, I will fly into tomorrow My brother full of sorrow Finally paying for his sins I'll smile, all the while he is crying Inside he's slowly dying Learning wicked always wins Oh, evil may be powerful But wicked always wins If grammy could see me now, she would ache with regret 'Cause she'd witness all the glory wickedness gets She went an gave Alex the destiny, and my blood boils Wendy: But that's all history Time they all understood What they call "green with envy" I just call "looking good" Oh, I will fly into tomorrow Her brother full of sorrow Finally paying for his sins No strife, his life was so enchanted He took it all for granted Now he'll dream all could-have-been Wendy & Amanda: Oh, evil may be powerful But wicked always wins This time nobody's gonna stop us No evil's gonna top us Oh, wicked always wins Amanda: His happy ending will be mine 'Cause wicked always wins Cain: I need to get out of this place. If I start singing, I'm gonna lose it. Cut to Alex @ the entrance of the castle: Alex: This must be the place. "knocks" Munchkin: Who goes there? Alex: Alex, Alex Charming. "Munchkin opens door & let's Alex in" Alex: What in ever after? "looks around seeing the munchkins under some spell" "Munchkins start singing but are cut off by Wendy" Wendy: Silence, no cares about you pain. Alex: Well if it isn't the wicked witch. Wendy: And the not even close, evil king. Alex: Ha, ha. Amanda: "walks in" That all changes w/ our curse. Alex: Curse? Cain: Yeah, all the villains will get their happy endings. "Amanda punches Cain" Cain: Ow! Amanda: Shut up. Wendy: You won't be able to stop us. Alex: Oh really, I was able to take down a seawitch. Wendy: Which 1? Alex: Urchin Seawitch. Cain: That's pretty impressive. "Amanda punches Cain again" Cain: Why? Amanda: I told you to shut up! Wendy: It's time to enact our curse. "Cain & munchkins bring in a cauldron" Amanda: Only thing left, is a piece of your hair. Alex: Why? "Amanda plucks a piece of Al's hair & puts it in" Alex: Ow! Ams & Wendy: W/ these ingredients mending, we'll be able to give the villains their happy ending! "the cauldron starts bubbling rapidly & a flash of light is shown" Cut to Enchanted Forest: "Al is shown running away from a hunter" Alex: I hope the Evil King won't harm me. "End" Characters *Alex Charming *Rocky White *Owen Croakington *Ruby Gale *Sarah Scarecrow *Tina Tinman *Linda Lion *Wendy Witch *Amanda Charming *Cain Jester *Munchkins Songs *Get Back Up Again *Wicked Always Wins *Munchkin Song Category:School of Fairytales Category:TV specials